Wrong
by Jade Tatsu
Summary: Just a quick what if? What if the Doctors thought Heero was no longer their perfect soldier and made moves to correct that? How would it turn out.


This is a drabbly thing I wrote ages ago that was meant to lead into something longer but that's not going to happen. So enjoy for what it is - a tiny what if?

Disclaimer - characters aren't mine.

* * *

Wrong  
By Jade Tatsu

* * *

Zechs felt a cold lump of fear in his stomach. He who feared nothing was feeling that emotion now and he wasn't about to delude himself. There was something so _wrong_ with what he was looking at. Something that screamed at him to run. But running wouldn't be enough. He doubted anything would be strong enough to protect the Earth and her colonies from the rage he could feel. 

He looked back at Epyon's monitor. The scene was familiar. A Gundam, Wing Zero standing in the midst of fire, destruction all around it, wings spread like an angel. And even now the Gundam was shooting at mobile suits and mobile dolls. Not that any of them stood a chance. Occasionally one got close, but they could do nothing and those that did get close were simply cut to pieces with blindingly fast strokes.

The Zero's eyes were glowing and Zechs shuddered. That eerie green glow was almost as if he could see the pilot he knew was within the Gundam. See the only man he knew was capable of handling the Zero and see his madness. See those blue eyes burning, see the rage, see the grief and know it was eternal. He knew though, once this battle was over, the Zero would leave, seeking another battle field, seeking retribution until it found the one's responsible. Maybe then the rage would be satisfied. Maybe...

There wasn't anything he could do now but run. Run from battle like a coward, but this was not battle this was slaughter but even if he knew that, and even if the Zero's pilot knew that there was nothing that could be said to stop it. The slaughter would continue until the Zero was destroyed, or until those that responsible were dead. And that's why Zechs was running. If he could find them, and bring them before the Zero and her now insane master, perhaps the destruction of the world could be halted. Perhaps Heero Yuy would stop.

Zechs didn't know. He only knew that the picture before him was so wrong.

Zero wielding the scythe of death. The only thing that was left after the black Gundam had been destroyed.

It hadn't self destructed. He knew that, he'd gotten to this battle field in time to see the Deathscythe Hell's destruction. He had been speechless and only had time to duck as the Zero, which had presumably seen what he had shot wildly at the retreating forms of those who had destroyed the black Gundam. And that's when the slaughter had started.

It was so wrong.

Both the picture before him and the betrayal that had caused it. 02's last message probably wasn't helping but that was irrelevant at the moment

They had been so wrong and Zech knew they'd realised how wrong they had been only when it was too late. The order had been given and was now irrevocable. The destruction of Deathscythe at the hands of Heavyarms and Sandrock had not brought a return to clarity, a return to emotionless perfection to Heero Yuy that those who had ordered the destruction had hoped it would. Or maybe it had. He hadn't missed anything on this battlefield yet.

It had taken something else though. It had taken is self control, his desire not be be a killing machine. And had broken the bonds between them. Now there would only be destruction in the pilots wake. There would be no mercy for those who had destroyed Deathscythe. There would be no mercy for those who had formerly ordered Heero Yuy.

'Uresenai' was the only word he had uttered.

Zechs looked back again. The battle was over and it was only Epyon's superior senses which allowed him to see the charred field of destruction now, as Zero, still wielding the scythe slowly walked through the destruction, eyes still glowing. He shuddered at the sight but there was nothing he could do. Shinigami had once had a smile, had once had mercy.

Shinigami now had neither.

It was so wrong.

* * *


End file.
